Garnet
Garnet, master of comedy.-Garnet Garnet is the fusion of Ruby and Sapphire. Personality borrowed from steven-universe.wikia.com Though she is often the most pragmatic and straightforward of the Crystal Gems, Garnet tends to act on intuition rather than seriously analyzing a situation, as often seen throughout the series. As the leader, Garnet is often the peacemaker of the Crystal Gems, especially when Pearl and Amethyst start arguing. She demands utmost respect from the other Crystal Gems and is not hesitant to berate team members should they refuse to follow an order. Equable and mellow, Garnet is capable of remaining composed in most situations – this characteristic is derived from Sapphire. This is displayed in the episode, "The Return", where Amethyst and Pearl were at a loss for words when they tried to explain to Steven why he was forbidden from fighting alongside them at the Gem Warship's landing. Garnet was the only Crystal Gem who was able to effectively get their point across and convince Steven to join Beach City's evacuation. She was able to remain strong and act practically despite the dangerous and uncertain situation. Garnet demonstrates a fierce, competitive spirit. This is best seen while she is playing volleyball in "Beach Party", "Steven Tag" in "Keep Beach City Weird", and arcade games in "Arcade Mania". Garnet also has a tendency to act in extremes, either maintaining her very reserved nature or lashing out with strong emotion. Both of these personalities come from her two constituent Gems, the conservative Sapphire and passionate Ruby. Despite this, it should also be noted that Garnet can be seen with emotions neutral to these, but it is a rare occurrence. While mostly level-headed, Garnet can still lose her cool. When Steven began rapidly aging in "So Many Birthdays", Garnet started violently shaking him in her desperation, believing that violence might be the answer. Another example of this can be seen in "Fusion Cuisine" as she panics under pressure when talking toConnie's mother over the phone, leading her to claim that Steven and Connie had died while playing with swords. In "Steven's Dream", when Greg has been captured, she is constantly apologizing to Steven about how she should have told him about what was going to happen since the beginning. The de-fusion and eventual re-fusion of Ruby and Sapphire in "The Return" and "Jail Break" appear to have had an impact on Garnet's personality; in consequent episodes, she appears much more outspoken, lively, and engaging. In "Jail Break", she shows great enthusiasm when reunited with Steven and in her fight with Jasper, as opposed to her reserved façade pre-regeneration. When looking at the events of "Joy Ride", she speaks the most out of the three, again contrasting with pre-regeneration Garnet. In "When It Rains", before the gems leave on a mission Garnet forms a heart with her hands and tells Steven she loves him. "Log Date 7 15 2" is the greatest example of Garnet's change as she talks to Peridot with openness, compassion, and warmth, even offering to fuse with her to help them understand each other. She has also slowly become more fun loving. In "Kindergarten Kid", she reveals she and the Gems stayed to watch Steven and Peridot because Peridot's plans would be funny. In "Know Your Fusion", she expresses both shock and joy at Steven and Amethyst fusing, picking up and shaking Pearl while screaming in happiness. In "Mindful Education", she made a "fusion sign" to cheer on Stevonnie. Garnet is also the most encouraging of the Crystal Gems and is usually the first to give Steven the chance to try out his ideas (particularly in "Marble Madness"). She prefers to emphasize when her show of trust causes a breakthrough, such as when Greg Universe helped in "The Message" and even considers someone's willingness to try something – whether or not they are capable of it – as a form of success on their part. However, when Garnet feels betrayed, such as in "Mirror Gem" or "Cry for Help", she can lash out with a temper that is rarely seen. This was an additional source of tension in "Cry for Help" onwards. "Future Vision" turned things on its head, as Garnet found she had betrayed Steven's trust in her, and subsequently felt self-remorse. Garnet clearly believes fusion to be sacred and personal, something that can be traced back to Ruby rather than Sapphire. Garnet tells Stevonnie in "Alone Together" that a fusion is considered neither one person nor two people, but rather an experience. She was open enough to answer Steven's personal questions regarding Ruby and Sapphire in "Keeping It Together". As such, any form of misuse of fusion greatly upsets Garnet and is one of the few things that breaks her otherwise calm and controlled demeanor; seeing Homeworld's experiments disturbed and frightened her so immensely that she nearly separated from the shock. Also in "Cry for Help", she was mad at Pearl for fixing the Communication Tower, causing them to fuse into Sardonyx for no good reason, and she refused to forgive her for a while. The belief in fusion leads to her extreme reaction to seeing Smoky Quartz for the first time, but it also allows her to aid Steven and Connie, and by extension Stevonnie, work through their negative emotions. Garnet has demonstrated that she takes her position as leader seriously and has a strong moral compass. In "Cry for Help", Garnet is deeply disturbed by Pearl lying to her about Peridot rebuilding the Communication Tower so they can form Sardonyx, and for wasting time in finding Peridot. Although she has a sense of morality and takes the team's ethic seriously, Garnet's silent and stoic nature does sometimes interfere with expressing her thoughts and feelings to her teammates. This has happened multiple times, as seen with Amethyst in "Reformed" with Amethyst racing to satisfy Garnet's demands and with Pearl in "Friend Ship" while Pearl was trying to make amends with Garnet by finding Peridot. Garnet's anger rendered her inarticulate enough that she was unable to tell Pearl that being tricked into repeated fusion without a real purpose left her feeling extremely violated. Garnet tends to be very independent, and she will often go on missions by herself even if others want to join her. She can be oblivious and stubborn, as seen with Pearl's warning in "Coach Steven" and to Steven's explanation of his dream in "Chille Tid". It also shows in "Steven's Dream", Garnet attempts to change subjects as she is afraid of how Steven will react to more information about his mother. While Garnet is usually serious and hardworking, she can sometimes act quirky and off-putting. For example, when Steven tells the Crystal Gems about their tired look in "Chille Tid", Garnet says they look "awesome" instead. According to Steven in "Fusion Cuisine", Garnet is blunt during conversations and lacks an empathetic foresight for others, usually hurting their feelings in the process. An example is in "Love Letters" where she rejects Jamie's romantic advance, making him feel very hurtful, and curating a letter with Steven and Connie for Jamie that rejects him with the simple straightforward words, "no, the end, forever and even after that." This blunt attitude is also expressed non-verbally by Garnet on several occasions. In "Together Breakfast", she confiscates Steven's smartphone without his permission and proceeds to incinerate it after he takes a picture of the picture she was going to burn. Powers Garnet can summon gauntlets that are an enhanced version of Ruby's. Fire Resistance. Garnet has fire resistance presumably from Ruby. Electric Powers. Garnet has electric powers. Fusions When fused with Pearl, they make Sardonyx. When fused with Amethyst, they make Sugilite. When fused with Opal (the fusion of Amethyst and Pearl), they make Alexandrite. When fused with Opal and Turquoise (the fusion of Lapis Lazuli and Peridot) they form Mystic Quartz. When fused with Opal, Turquoise, and Desert Rose (the fusion of Steven and Jasper) they form Black Opal. Category:Characters